


Eat Me

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, Cannobolism, M/M, Stancest - Freeform, Undead Stanley AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stanley is killed, dissected and sewn back together again he falls into a routine, after all, Stanford is his 'care giver' the one who 'loves' him.<br/>He can't eat the hand that feeds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

The taste of nicotine and smoky musk once brought Stanley pleasure; his cigarettes were once his source of comfort, however, now they only tasted of ash and mud in his mouth. The gentle wisps of smoke exhaling from his mouth served in reminding him how to breath, his cracked and blood stained lips forming an ‘o’ with each puff; fiddling with the half smoked cigarette Stanley gazed down at his bony and torn up fingers, remembering how it felt to hold a cigarette- how it felt to hold anything and to actually be able to feel it. Dark and sunken in black eyes glanced about the room quickly, the sounds of scurrying rats alerting him that someone was coming- it didn’t take a living man to know that it was Stanford, the man that chopped him up in the name of science and claimed to sew him back together again in an act of ‘love’. 

A dry laugh escaped the morbid man’s lips, the chains around his legs rattling when he stood up from his cot; the door to his personal ‘prison’ was opened slowly, a cross bow aimed at between his eyes- a frequent even that no longer bothered the corpse like prisoner- stepping into the cell with the door shutting behind him Stanford lowered the aimed cross bow, smiling smugly at the sight of the still attached chains.

“I see you haven’t been able to break those chains yet,” Stanford chuckled, leaving his weapon of choice against the stoned wall, “reinforcing them with titanium steeled nano tech was one of my better ideas. Now, Stanley, I’m going to give you one chance, be a good boy, or I’ll use my cross bow on you again, do you understand?”

A growl of a whine escaped the patch worked Stanley, his eyes narrowed and his sharpened teeth barred; tugging at his chain he reached out, his cigarette forgotten in his attempt to claw at his twin- his whole, un-scarred twin. His very, very flesh covered and juicy twin. Just as fast as the hunger rose it was quickly diminished with the thought that if Stanford was hurt then there would be no more ‘dinner’ that he would eventually starve to death despite being a creature stuck in the constant cycle of dying and coming back from the brink of eternal sleep. Whimpering Stanley dropped to his knees, his tongue lapping the blood off his lips when Stanford began to unzip his own pants, his cock already hard and outlined by the tight black material of his slacks; Stanley whines grew louder at the sight of his twins’ cock, Stanley’s pale cheeks dusting pink in a shameful blush, his own cock twitching in interest. Sitting back on his heels Stanley waited for the signal, having been trained to be obedient despite the killer instinct now inside of him; when Stanford’s hand made contact with his hair Stanley quickly moved forward, opening his mouth as wide as he could before sucking greedily on his twin’s pre-cum dribbling tip.

A painful tug on Stanley’s hair served in reminding him to keep his teeth from biting down; having been bitten once already Stanford couldn’t be too careful. Sucking hard on the cock in his mouth Stanley closed his eyes, the salty bitter taste of Stanford’s pre-cum on his tongue encouraging him to suck more of his twins’ length into his mouth, craving to taste something for once- as much as it pained Stanley to admit, ever since being brought back from the brink of death the only things he enjoyed tasting despite his disgust was the fresh flesh that he was offered from Stanford’s victims and the cum that he was forced to swallow once his twin was down using his mouth. Sucking his chapped lips around Stanford’s cock Stanley bobbed his head, his tongue swirling around the base of cock, licking up the shaft before stroking heavily on the pulsing vein just beneath the cocks’ head. Groping and massaging Stanford’s sack Stanley couldn’t help but swallow the pre-cum and drool that filled his mouth, nearly gagging once Stanford began to buck into his mouth, grunting loudly and fisting Stanley’s mullet length hair. 

“F-fuck! Even like this you are beautiful.” Stanford growled, his hips seizing forward, his hand yanking upwards, forcing Stanley to look up at him. “Going to give you a special treat tonight… F-fuck! Yes, just like that!” 

Stanley’s whimpers were silenced by the cock in his mouth, his eyes glistening with bloody tears when his knees began to ache, his hands clawing down Stanford’s thighs; begging internally Stanley took the abuse, swallowing the pre-cum once more before relaxing his throat, the hot cum filling his mouth faster than he could swallow…

And much to his self-disgust he found it delicious. 

Stanley forced himself to swallow the honey sweet cum that filled his mouth, nearly chocking when Stanford gripped his hair, forcing his head forward; coughing and chocking cum gushed from Stanley’s mouth, blood mixed tears dripping from his tightly closed eyes. Spitting the cum from his mouth Stanley stared up blankly at his twin, his lips parted slightly, the thought running through his mind once more of how the other would taste, what it would feel like to lunge forward, to drink his inner fluids and blood…

“God, I never tire of your mouth.” Stanford groaned wiping the tip of his cock clean on Stanley’s scarred face before tucking it back into his slacks, zipping the zipper up. “Stay on your knees; I’m going to get you that treat.”

Nodding in understanding Stanley rested his boney hands on his cock, pumping and fisting as he waited for Stanford to return, his stomach churning with disgust and hunger; a whine broke from his lips, his head lulling backwards when his orgasm washed over him, greenish white cum spilling over his fingers and onto the stone floor- Stanley winced looking down at the mess he made, knowing he would be force to lick it clean when Stanford came back down. 

“Did I tell you you could come?” Stanford growled, a small wrapped parcel in his hands- blood dripping between his fingers. “I want to watch you lick it up, but first, eat this  
before the blood drains out.”

The parcel was dropped before Stanley, blood mixing with his spilt cum, the paper around the parcel ripping open to reveal a human heart.

Stanley’s mouth watered at the sight, his greedy hands plucking the organ from the floor, his teeth gnawing into the moistened flesh as blood dripped down his chin. It wasn’t much but Stanley knew the heart was a sign that Stanford used rarely.

‘I love you’


End file.
